Handrails are conventionally mounted along stairs, ramps, walkways and other areas to provide support for people moving through that area. Conventional handrail mounting systems require drilling of holes in a support structure, such as a wall or a post, making field adjustment difficult and also creating undesirable permanent changes to the support structure.